Complications
by Zmeyette-13
Summary: Juliana is a goddess. When she wants a childhood, Camp seems the only way to go. But her secret gets out. With annoying demigods, an old-fashioned father and an arranged marriage, Juliana's life just got a lot more complicated.
1. Prologue

**I came up with this story ages ago. The plot kept flying around my head until I finally out it on paper. The name was suggested by one of my friends, because it was like my name. I already have a few chapters written up, but it's up to the feedback and reviews whether or not I update. To be honest, I wasn't even going to publish this story, but I'm bored, sick, and in serious need of something to do. Enjoy the story, and be sure to review!  
**

A girl, who looked about seventeen, paced the borders of Camp Half-Blood, under the watchful eye of her parents. She wore dark clothes; black dress pants, a metallic dark grey top and a long, mid-thigh length black coat with blood red rubies as buttons. Her long, wavy black hair went down to her waist, and her black eyes shone excitedly. "Juliana," her father, Hades, sighed tiredly, "Are you sure about this?"  
The girl looked at her father. "Of course, Father! This is what I want. I want to have a childhood, and have friends. No-one has to know, except Chiron and Dionysus. I promise, in a few years, I'll come back." Juliana turned to her mother. "Mother, tell him!"  
Persephone smiled at her daughter. "Husband, she wants this, and she should get this opportunity. And my dear, I will miss you, but it is best that you do not spend forever in the Underworld." Juliana nodded, smiling, and hugged her mother as the sound of hooves on grass came up the hill. The three turned as Chiron made his way up the hill, soon joined by Dionysus. Chiron glanced at Juliana as he spoke. "We have come to a decision. Lady Juliana, we think it possible to have you at camp. We know you want to be kept secret for as long as possible to the demigods, so that you may be treated normally. Dionysus and I respect that. You will be staying in the Hades cabin, of course, with your half-brother Nico. Do you agree?"  
Juliana nodded. Chiron bowed at Hades, Persephone and Juliana, and then trotted back down towards the Big House. Lady Juliana, goddess of Silver, bid farewell to her parents, and followed the centaur down the hill.

**Love it, hate it? Threw your computer at the wall in disgust? Tell me what you think! Press the shiny button!**


	2. Arranged

**I know it's a fast update (like, half an hour), and I don't think anyone has actually read it yet, but here it is! Chapter two! Yayness! The beginning of my story is going to go quite quickly, just so you know. **

After Chiron had talked to me for a while, I headed towards the Hades cabin. After much arguing, my father and I decided that, just in case he notices anything odd about me, Nico may learn of my being a goddess, if I think it necessary. It was midnight, but when I opened the door, Nico Di Angelo had his Stygian iron sword at my throat. Much to his surprise, I laughed. I continued smiling as he examined me very closely. I had black hair and black eyes, I was wearing mostly black, and if that didn't give it away, I had a divine tattoo of a skull on my neck. "Why, Nico, what a way to treat your half-sister!" I said cheerfully as I went to place my black bag on a bed. I was well aware of Nico watching my every move, and when I finally turned to look at him, he found his voice. "Sister? A daughter of Hades?" he asked, his voice cracking. I sighed, sitting down on my bed and remembering my talks with Bianca, his sister and my half. "Yes, Nico, a daughter of Hades. I'm Juliana." I held out a hand, and Nico shook it, frowning. I cursed under my breath at his suspiciousness and gave him my most charming smile. "Oh, well. Goodnight, Nico." I said and hopped in my bed. I heard Nico sigh once, and then he was silent.

When I awoke in the morning, it was because Nico was shaking me hesitantly, muttering for me to get up because Chiron was outside. I curse when the clock on my bedside table showed me it was seven. Too early, horse-man, too early. I walked out the door, scowling. Chiron smiled at me, the freaking morning person he was. "Juliana, good morning. I am here to inform you that everything is going fine. You will start you training this morning after breakfast, where you will be introduced to the other campers." He lowered his voice "Does Nico know yet?"  
"No," I replied, "I felt no need to tell him in the middle of the night. I will only tell him when I think necessary." With that I walked back into my cabin. I got dressed in silver top and black jeans, hanging my favourite necklace/sword around my neck. It was made of silver (obviously) with skull intertwined with flowers, representing my parents. I looked in my mirror at my eyes. They were black, yes, but with a silver border around the pupil. When I was angry, they flashed pure silver, and if I wanted, incinerated the mortal looking in my eyes. Unfortunately, Hades had forbid me from killing mortals, unless they insult me _really _badly. Or him, or Persephone. I left the cabin with Nico, who made small talk and tried to explain where everything was. Campers were staring at me, stopping in their tracks to stare the new daughter of Hades. It was about a week into summer, so all of the campers were there. I looked around at the tables from my spot next to Nico. Perseus Jackson was stealing glances at me from his breakfast plate, and Annabeth Chase was looking at me like she was trying to figure something out. Most of the campers were still staring openly at me, and I decided to mess with their heads. I made eye contact with a boy from the Ares table, and as I did so, put images of his dead body into his mind. The boy gasped and looked away quickly from my smirking face. Chiron cleared his throat. "Well, campers, as you can see, we have a new camper today!" he said cheerfully. "Juliana, daughter of Hades. I know you will all be nice and make sure she finds her way safely around camp." Then we all went to throw our food into the fire, and I whispered 'Hades and Persephone' under my breath. I knew it wasn't necessary, but I had to in order to fit in, just like I had to eat mortal food.  
The day went on without anyone finding out my secret. I met Percy Jackson, and despite my father's warnings, found he was a pretty nice guy, for a mortal. His girlfriend, Annabeth, was pretty cool, even though I knew she suspected something odd about me. At first I went to the sword fighting arena, where everyone stopped talking and fighting when I stepped in. Ignoring them, I turned my necklace into my Stygian iron and silver sword, one of a kind and made especially for me. I fought Nico, who was pretty good, but within five minutes I had him on the ground, without so much as a scratch myself. Looking up, I noticed everyone staring at me, so I helped my half-brother off the ground and looked around. "Anyone else want to try?" I asked loudly. After a few moments I was about to give up, when Percy stepped forward, grinning. "You're good," he said, "But I think I can give you a run for your money." He came up to me with his sword, Riptide, and held it ready, making eye contact with me. I refused to make the first move, and for a full minute we just stared at each other, until he gave up. I blocked every one of his swipes, and he blocked mine, not that I could have hurt him, but hey, this wasn't about that. We kept going for ages, about fifteen minutes, and nearly the whole camp had come to watch. Finally, I disarmed him and sent Riptide flying. I held my sword at his throat, and was about to smirk triumphantly when his sword reappeared in his hand and he swiped at me, sending me backwards and cutting my arm. I quickly clamped a hand on the wound, but Percy saw it. He gasped and staggered backwards at the sight of ichor. "You-" he whispered, but I glared at him.  
"Perseus Jackson, you will tell no-one what you saw." I told him firmly, my eyes flashing silver. He gulped and nodded, letting me walk off, the crowds parting for me. I went back to my cabin as soon as I was in privacy, sent myself to the Underworld. I walked through Persephone's garden, muttering. "Stupid son of Poseidon. Always in the way. Gah. I can't believe he beat me. Oh, I'll get him-"  
"What's that son of mine done now?" asked a warm voice. I looked up at my father talking to Poseidon. I sighed and sat on the throne that always appeared when I was around. I looked at my Uncle. "I fought him, and almost beat him, too. But at the last minute he swiped and cut me," I motioned to my arm, still bleeding slightly "and saw the ichor." Poseidon and Hades frowned.  
"Oh, that boy of mine get's into too much trouble. Don't worry, Juliana," Poseidon smiled at me, because for some reason I was one of his favourite goddesses. "I'll talk to him. And in the meantime, that cut looks serious. Perhaps Apollo should take a look at it?" And with that he disappeared in a sea mist. I turned to my father. "You were right about the Jackson boy." I told him, smiling. He laughed, and my mother appeared. She hugged my tightly and asked me to tell her about camp. I'd been there less than a day, but still, she wanted to know. "Demigods are frustrating." I sighed dramatically, "Always see too much, and not to mention selfish." My parents nodded in agreement, when a flash of light momentarily filled to room and Apollo appeared. "Juliana!" he exclaimed, grinning while Hades rolled his eyes. "Poseidon said you were hurt!" he nodded to my parents, who disappeared, rolling their eyes, and came over to me. I showed him arm, and he frowned. "So, Percy did this to you, huh? He's good with a sword, that kid. How's camp?" he asked as he waved his hand over my wound, healing it. I sighed. "Thank you. Well, camp is... Camp. Demigods are annoying." I told him, and he laughed, sitting on the arm of my throne. Normally, I'd be pissed, but seeing as I liked Apollo, he was allowed. "So," I asked him "Any new children lately? I'm sure your mortal girlfriend must have had one by now." Apollo put on a fake hurt expression.  
"I'll have you know, Juliana, that haven't had a mortal girlfriend for a while." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, really? And why is that?"  
"Because there is a girl, who I've known for a while, who I really like, but she doesn't care for me very much." he said. "She's very beautiful, with her dark hair and dark eyes. She is fairly young, but that doesn't matter. And she's going to be surrounded by my children every day, so that would be weird..." he trailed off, looking into my eyes. I looked back for a while, and then sighed, breaking the eye contact. "I must get going." I said softly, kissing Apollo on the cheek. "Goodbye. I'll make sure I visit you soon." And with that I went back to camp, appearing in the woods. I sat against a tree for about an hour, until I was interrupted. "You're a goddess." Percy Jackson's voice came from behind me, and I nodded as he walked to stand in front of me. "Why are you here, at camp, if you are a goddess? It's unnecessary."  
"I know. But I wanted to escape the Underworld, have a childhood, so I came here." I glanced at him. "I'm the goddess of Wealth and Silver. My parents are Hades and Persephone."  
Percy nodded, processing that. "I won't tell anyone, Juliana. Don't worry."  
He turned around and walk back towards camp. I sighed, and got up to follow him.

Dinner was... well, not completely uneventful. It's not every night when Hades, Lord of the Dead, bursts out of the camp fire while you're offering your dinner to him. "Juliana!" he said sternly to me, while the campers were cowering away from him and managing to bow, seeing as he was ten feet tall. He said hello to Nico, and told me that we had to talk with Chiron and Dionysus. I followed the three into the Big House, looking over my shoulder at the campers who were staring at me like I'd grown an extra head. I grinned at them before closing the door behind me. "Can I help you, father?" I asked him. Hades sighed. "I was talking to Persephone, Juliana. You are still young, but... Apollo has asked for your hand. In marriage" he added unnecessarily.  
I gaped at him. What? "Pardon, I don't think I heard right, father?" I said in disbelief.  
"You heard, Juliana. Apollo has asked to marry you. He doesn't mind if it is not immediately, but I said he could."  
"FATHER!" I shouted angrily. "We're not in Ancient Greece anymore!" I couldn't believe this! The nerve of that Sun God! Chiron decided to speak. "Lady Juliana, perhaps you should think about this." I glared at the meddling horse, my eyes flashing. I stormed out of the house. "Juliana! Come back here this instant!" my father stood on the porch. I spun around and glared at him.  
"Make me!" I shouted at him. I was well aware of everyone slowly making their way closer to us. My father looked angry and...Guilty? That wasn't right. "And I guess I don't have much choice in this, do I?" I demanded.  
"If you are so angry about it, then maybe..." Hades trailed off. I took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Fine. Just fine. But not for a few years, father. Oh, and tell him I'll be kicking his arse _very _soon."  
I ran off back to the hall, and continued my eating like nothing had happened. The campers just stared at me, whispering about how I shouted at the Lord of the Dead without getting fried. Oh, if only they knew. Nico came over and sat opposite me, jaw dropped. "How did you do that?" he asked. "And what's happening in a few years? And whose arse are you kicking?"  
I laughed dryly and motioned for him to stand.

"Come on, brother. I need to tell you something."

**Reviews are love! Love gets cupcakes!**


	3. I knowI hate Authors Notes too

Look.

I KNOW what paragraphs are, I really do.

BUT.

My computer does the same double-space thingy that Fanfiction does, and it annoys the hell out of me! SO, I press SHIFT when I want to have a space, making just a single space. The thing is, Fanfiction reacts to that too. On my old –cough- my mum's -cough- computer didn't do that. Anyway, I'm looking for a cure for the double-space-ness. Hopefully, next time I update it will be better. Cross your fingers?

Thanks!


	4. Revealed

**Hello! Well, here it is! Chapter... THREE! Wow- Big numbers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any characters or places in it. I own Juliana, but that's about it.**

I took him into the woods.

Deep into the woods.

"What are we doing here?" he asked curiously. I shook my head, and got out my sword.  
"Nico, there is something I need to show you." I said when his eyes bulged. Taking a deep breath in, I held the blade to my wrist and applied pressure. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, appeared. Nico gasped, taking a step backwards. "Oh, my gods. You- _you're a goddess!_" he shouted, and I had to clamp my hand over his mouth just in case anyone had come to eavesdrop. I finally lowered it and he gaped at me, staring. "Uh, wow. You... Why?"  
I sighed, sitting on the grass with my legs crossed. "I am the Goddess of Silver, Nico." I told him. "Hades and Persephone are my parents, and I lived in the Underworld. I know you never saw me, but they were keeping me a secret from mortals, just in case. I don't know, you'll have to ask them." Hesitantly, Nico sat next to me.  
"Why'd you flip out at Dad?" he asked quietly, and I frowned.  
"A god... asked for my hand in marriage. I mean, I'm only really seventeen!" I cried in despair, feeling very ungodly. Nico patted my arm unsurely. I smiled at him, and got up. "Come on, Brother. Let's get back to camp. Oh," I added "And Percy knows."  
"Of course," I heard him mutter. "Percy knows everything."

When I went to sleep that night, I thought of Apollo. At first, I was angry. That damn god had made one of the biggest decisions of my life, and I wasn't even allowed to have a say in it! Then I thought of the good things about him. He was good-looking, that was for sure. He was sweet... And what he had said earlier- was it only today? - rang through my mind. It was...Romantic, to say the least. He was cute when he recited horrible poetry, and was always visiting me. But, still. Next time I saw him, I was going to kick his arse.

For the next two weeks, things were uneventful. Really, they were. Apart from the stares the other campers were giving me, things were quite normal. I trained every day, I ate with Nico, and I went to bed. I became friends with Perseus Jackson and his girlfriend. We talked, but Annabeth still was suspicious. One day, two weeks after I came to camp, she asked me about it. "Why are you so different than the other half-bloods here, Juliana?"  
I froze, and Percy and Nico, who were sitting with us, glanced at each other. The daughter of Athena continued. "Percy and Nico know, that's for sure. But... You are amazingly skilled for a girl who only just arrived at camp. You have this...air about you. It's...superior, perhaps. And I've never seen you get cut, and when I have, I didn't see your blood." I grimaced, thinking fast.  
"Look, Annabeth, please let it go!" I begged. "You'll find out soon enough, all right."  
Reluctantly, she nodded. We continued talking until lunch. I went over to the Hades table with Nico, filling up my plate and taking it to the fire, where I threw in my steak. When I was about to turn around, the flames flared and there was a flash of bright light.  
"Oh, for Hades sake, what is it with you gods and bursting out of fires?" I muttered, looking up to see which god or goddess had graced the camp with their presence. I froze, then, getting over my shock, spoke to Apollo. "Go away." I told him, making people, especially his children, gasp at my courage. Yeah, right. Apollo just smiled apologetically at me. I glared. "What. Do. You. Want?" I demanded. He motioned for me to follow him, and I did so, under the concerned eye of Chiron, and the amused eye of Dionysus. In fact, said Wine God got up to follow us at a safe distance, knowing a fight would definitely happen. We walked to the edge of the woods, where my-ugh- _fiancée_ turned to me. "Juliana, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first." He said pleadingly, begging me to forgive him with his adorable puppy dog eyes.  
"Apollo, how could you? I've known you my whole life and you just throw this at me! If," I lowered my gaze, not looking him in the eye, "If you had asked _me_, I would have said yes."  
"Oh, Juliana," he sighed, taking a step closer. I glared at him again and got out my sword.  
"Sorry, but I kind promised myself I'd kick your arse," I told him, holding it to his neck. Apollo grinned, getting his own sword and holding it ready. I glanced around. Campers were watching us in disbelief. I couldn't tell if any of them had heard our conversation, but I doubted it. I looked back at Apollo, and swiped. Our swords met in a clang of metal. Every time I tried to get him, he blocked, and vice versa. We fought for almost an hour, attracting everyone at camp. I let out all of my anger, until finally it had disappeared for good. Now it was just a matter of kicking his sorry arse. I tried once last time to cut off one of his limbs, but he caught me by surprise, giving me a huge, but not deep, cut just under my breasts. I immediately dropped my weapon and put my hand there, falling to my knees. It hurt, dammit. "You- Idiot" I managed to choke out as ichor flowed on my hand. Campers gasped, and I'm pretty sure Chiron swore. Apollo looked at me, and then made a chair appear out of no-where. He picked me up, much to my distaste, and lowered me onto it. He pulled my shirt up so he could just see the cut, and ran a hand over it, making it disappear. I sighed in relief and looked at him. "Okay, maybe I forgive you. But right now, I've got some brats to deal with. I'll..." I hesitated, getting up. "I'll see you soon. Come and visit me in the Underworld, maybe. Or here. I don't care. But... I guess I have to see you, right?"  
His eyes twinkled. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me briefly. "I'll be seeing you, Juliana." He whispered in my ear, and left with a great flash of light. I looked up, stunned. Every single eye was on me. I groaned. _I don't have time for this, _I thought, and sent myself to the Underworld.

Hades and Persephone were no-where to be seen. I sat down on my throne, my head in my hands. Crap. Just crap. Now the whole freaking camp knew. I couldn't be just another weird child of Hades. And... Apollo. Oh, gods, Apollo. That kiss, brief as it was, was amazing. Electric. The sensation of his lips against mine... Without realizing it, I brought my hand to gently trace my lips. I'd never felt more ungodly. I felt like the seventeen year old I was; lovesick and confused.  
"My dear! What are you doing here?" my mother's voice came from in front of me, and she rushed forward to embrace me. I smiled at her, and she looked at my ripped shirt. "I had a, uh, fight with Apollo," I told her, "In front of the entire camp. So, basically, they know I'm a goddess, and are probably firing questions at Chiron as to why Apollo kissed me." I sighed. Persephone smiled at me.  
"Oh well. At least you've settled your differences. Now, how about you stay here the night, and can go deal with the demigods tomorrow? Sound like a plan?"

Times like these, I remembered exactly why I loved my mother.

I did stay the night in the Underworld, feeling like a teenager more than a goddess, but hey, I'm both. In the morning (well, I assumed it was the morning; it's hard to tell in the Underworld) I got dressed and sent myself to the Big House. Chiron and Dionysus were there, and they jumped at my arrival. "Juliana! Wonderful for you to join us!" Chiron says cheerfully. I give him a look and sit down across from Mr D. "Thank you, Chiron. Please let me apologise for yesterday. I was... Angry, to say the least." I sighed. Things had not gone the way I'd planned. I'd planned to come here, maybe even make friends, and have a childhood. "I should have known it was impossible for a goddess to have a childhood. How are the campers reacting?" I asked carefully. Chiron winced. Not a good sign.  
"Well, after you left, I'm pretty sure they just stared at the spot you had been for about five minutes, except Percy and Nico. Then they started asking me why your blood was golden, and then they finally realized it was ichor. After they'd gotten over the fact that you were immortal, they started getting confused as to why Apollo kissed you. I refused to tell them anything, because I knew you'd be back. You can tell them at dinner, if you want." He said- hopefully, almost.  
I groaned. "I guess I have to, now. I'll be in my cabin, okay?"  
"Of course, Juliana. I'll see you at dinner."  
I did my super-awesome teleport thingy and appeared in my cabin.  
"Whoa!" cried Nico, jumping up. "A little warning, please! I could have been naked!"  
I laughed. "Sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind..."  
"Oh, yeah. I can't wait for dinner." He said sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah." I laughed. "This is gonna be great."

**Reviews are love! (Not that I'm hinting or anything...)**


End file.
